Double Standards
by LeaD
Summary: She had the good life... good college, supporting friends, good grades. Sadly she was caught in a relationship that made her unhappy, when that relationship gets worse she's then labled like anyother girl with guy friends... what's she to do?


Disclaimer: no I do not own Sm or DBGT and while typically this should be that big of a deal to some people something as small as a rumor can destroy lives so ENJOY!  
  
She pulled her jacket over her trying to figure out the best way to put him down without hurting his male ego. Why had she accepted to go out with him in the first place? That's right he kind of forced their first date on her. Right in front of the school after the homecoming game he had asked her out on a date in front of the entire student body. For some reason he felt that since he was QB of the football team and she was head cheerleader it was only proper for them to get together. She didn't think so. Just because she was head cheerleader she thought it was better for her to stay single. No matter what she did she was under the watchful eye of everyone... but she was too nice to even consider turning him down.  
  
"I'm really glad you came!" He smiled at her with his light blue eyes hiding something deeper.  
  
"Mhm." She couldn't' think of anything to say.  
  
"Aren't you glad? I mean it's our four month anniversary." He asked opening his car door for her. She got in and he rushed to the other side before she could tell him what she was really thinking.  
  
" Darien , I have a report for English to finish. I think it's time you took me home." She said uncomfortably. She couldn't break his male ego. She just couldn't.  
  
"Oh, come on, Serena. I'm sure you could put that off for a little while longer."  
  
"I really can't. I have to keep my grades up. you know my parents." She said watching him sigh.  
  
"Whatever." His voice proved how much he was let down for the moment. He started down the road. "Before I drop you off I want to show you something." He said taking a different route to her house. About twenty minutes later they came to a clearing. They both got out the car and took a few steps until He stopped her. "Careful.. the next step would've been fatal." He moved a bush proving how close they were to a cliff.  
  
"Thank you, but why did you bring me here?"  
  
"To show you the view." He pointed up making her gasp as she gazed upon millions of stars all of them shining brightly... brighter than you'd ever see in the city. She seemed entranced by the beauty silently naming the constellations. He looked at her once... then twice before deciding to make his move. He stood behind her and put his hands innocently on her shoulders. "It's my favorite place to be... away from civilization, secluded, a place to get some privacy..." He seemed to enjoy stressing the fact they were alone. Without another moment's hesitation one of his hands grabbed at her waist pulling her close to him while his other hand groped mindlessly at her chest.  
  
"Darien, Stop!" She grabbed his hand in an attempt to stop him but he was much more stronger than she was and easily got out of her good for nothing grasp. He put his lips to her throat still grabbing and groping at what he can. "Darien!"  
  
"Stop? Why? So you can run off to be with that tutor of yours?!?!" he pushed her roughly onto his car  
  
"Goten?!?!" Serena sat up to look at Darien. "Darien Goten lives FAR Away! There's no way in the world I could ever do anything with him! I have a curfew you know!" She argued but he simply wasn't listen.  
  
"I'm sure... and you being friends with Trunks makes it easier to deal with?!?! Everyone's talking about it, Serena." He said. "How little miss perfect cheerleader, who is always busy manages time to keep her knees open for the rich kid and his friend!"  
  
"That's isn't true!" She practically yelled at the boy, but he had her pinned to the hood of the car and proceeded to try and have his way with her. His fatal mistake had been to kiss her again cuz she bit down on his lip and hard drawing blood and making him pull back. She kicked him where it hurts most and hard before sprinting off.  
  
"You fucking, slut!" She heard him call in the distance making her freeze. Her worst nightmare had come true... She was now labeled with every other girl Darien Shields had ever dated. Just the thought about the rumors going around campus made her heart stop in fear... Things like this could ruin her life. 


End file.
